


Something New

by severedfate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severedfate/pseuds/severedfate
Summary: Nazuna wants to try something out, and Kuro is very willing to participate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "boy kallie, you sure do ship a lot of things"  
> listen if you name it i probably ship it
> 
> anyway this is my first time writing anything explicit, and I was pretty nervous about posting this, but I decided to say forget it and post it anyway. Hope you enjoy!

They’d had dinner, washed up the dishes together, and made it all the way back to Kuro’s room. Kuro makes a joke and Nazuna pulls him down into a kiss. It starts slow and sweet, like it always does, but Nazuna has a different plan for tonight.

He pushes Kuro back onto the bed and crawls over him, straddling his lap and kissing him senseless. Kuro isn’t sure where this side of Nazuna has come from, so bold and brazen, but Kuro is finding that he enjoys it a lot. Nazuna runs his hands through Kuro’s hair, slides his tongue into his mouth and grinds his hips down, and Kuro pulls away.

Nazuna chases his mouth, but Kuro turns his head. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but...where is this coming from?”

Nazuna feels a blush creeping up and fights it back down. “I-I just want to try something!”

Kuro runs his hands down Nazuna’s sides, his eyes flickering over Nazuna’s face. “Is something wrong?”

Nazuna shakes his head, his hands falling down to rest on Kuro’s shoulders. “C-Can’t I kish my boyfriend without an interrogation?”

Kuro hears the hint of a slur in Nazuna’s voice, suggesting he’s getting flustered, and leans down to press a quick kiss to Nazuna’s lips. “Okay. I’m all yours.”

Nazuna nods, like he’s building up his confidence and kisses Kuro again. He nibbles on Kuro’s lip as he slides his hands under his shirt, feeling Kuro’s muscles. Kuro moves his hands to Nazuna’s back, pulling him closer. Nazuna hums into the kiss, and then tugs on Kuro’s shirt. Kuro breaks the kiss so that he can pull his shirt off, tossing it to the side. “Better?”

“Y-Yesh…” Nazuna says, staring at Kuro’s chest. He blushes when he realizes Kuro is watching him, and kisses him. Nazuna starts making his way down Kuro’s neck, pressing kisses in the places he knows Kuro is sensitive in, and Kuro sighs gently.  
“Is it just me getting undressed or can I take your shirt off too?”

Nazuna throws his own shirt off, a light blush still dusting his cheeks. Kuro chuckles. “Even after all this time we’ve been together you still get embarrassed….it’s really cute.”

Nazuna blushes harder, pressing his hands against Kuro’s chest. “I-I’m not embarrashed!”

Kuro laughs, letting his hands come to rest on Nazuna’s hips. “Okay. If you say so.”

Instead of answering, Nazuna resumes pressing kisses against Kuro’s neck. He pushes him gently when he gets down to Kuro’s collarbone. “L-Lay back on the bed.”

Kuro lays back, and when Nazuna crawls over him, he places his hands at Nazuna’s hips again, pulling him closer.

“Are we gonna have sex tonight?”

Nazuna blushes. “K-Kuro-chin! Shtop bein’ so blunt!”

Kuro smiles. Nazuna really is the most adorable boyfriend he could ask for. “I’m just wonderin. I stocked up on condoms, anyway.”

Nazuna huffs, his fingers drawing random patterns over Kuro’s chest. He takes a deep breath, and Kuro recognizes it as Nazuna trying to calm himself down and control his slurred speech. “That was the plan,” he says quietly. “I-I…want to try something.”

Kuro nods. “Okay. What is it?”

Nazuna takes two deep breaths this time. “I want to try….riding you.”

Kuro’s brains short circuits for a second as images flash through his head, and he swallows. “Uh,” is all he manages. Great, Kuro. Real eloquent.

“….I knew thish was a bad idea,” Nazuna starts, and Kuro catches him before he can climb off.

“No, no no, it’s….it’s great,” Kuro starts, and he’s pretty sure that he’s the one blushing now. “I was just uh. Thinking about it. I’d really like that.”

Nazuna nods. “Okay,” he says, and then unbuttons Kuro’s pants. Kuro raises his hips so that Nazuna can slide them down and off. Nazuna stares at him for a moment. “Um…can you…get back up on the bed?”

Kuro adjusts so that most of his body is on the bed, and looks back over at Nazuna. Nazuna is removing his own pants, and he pulls them and his underwear down at once. Kuro reaches down to pull his own underwear off.

“No!” Nazuna interrupts. Kuro stops, looking at Nazuna. “I mean…I want to do that!”

Kuro chuckles. “Okay.”

Nazuna climbs back over him, and slowly rolls Kuro’s underwear down. He nervously licks his lips, and pulls Kuro’s underwear off.

When he’s done, he takes Kuro into his hand, stroking him slowly. Kuro sighs at the contact, watching Nazuna. Nazuna looks up at him, and then takes the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Kuro’s head falls back against the bed as Nazuna sucks him in and he groans quietly.  
Nazuna grips what he can’t get in his mouth and starts bobbing his head. He’s used to this part, and he swirls the tongue around the head. Kuro looks down, watching Nazuna work his mouth over his cock and he moans softly, resting his hand on top of Nazuna’s head.

Nazuna takes Kuro out of his mouth and licks down the side of the shaft. Wet sounds fill the room as Nazuna works down the shaft, kissing and sucking. He takes one last suck at the head, swiping his tongue over the precome that has started to bead at the tip and pulls off. He looks up at Kuro, who has been watching him intently, and it causes his cheeks to flush.

Kuro offers him a smile. “Can I pay you back, or is that not part of your plan?”

Nazuna crawls off of Kuro, going over to the drawer where they have the lube and condoms. He grabs both and returns to the bed. “I was gonna….uh, prepare myself, but um…” the blush returns to Nazuna’s cheeks, “well your fingers are bigger so I thought it might….uh work better…”

Kuro chuckles, sitting up. “Yeah. Hand me the lube.”

Nazuna passes it over and straddles Kuro again, sitting up on his knees. “Is…this okay?”

Kuro smiles, coating his fingers in lube. “Yeah. I think I can work with that.”

Kuro places one hand on Nazuna’s hip as the other searches out his hole, wriggling inside once he’s found it. Nazuna moans quietly, and he places his hands on Kuro’s shoulders for support.

They’ve done this plenty of times before, but Nazuna is generally on his back or on his knees. It’s a new position for both of them, so Kuro takes his time stretching Nazuna. He leans in and kisses him as he works, slipping his tongue in Nazuna’s mouth. He adds another finger when he feels like Nazuna is ready, and he feels Nazuna whine into his mouth.

He sucks on Nazuna’s tongue as he stretches him, and he when he gets his last finger in he moves his other hand to Nazuna’s dick, stroking it slowly. It doesn’t take long for Nazuna to return to full hardness, and he moans into Kuro’s mouth as he’s being stroked, his fingers digging into Kuro’s shoulders.

When Nazuna feels ready, he pulls back from their kiss, panting. “Lay back, Kuro-chin.”

Kuro lays back on the bed, watching as Nazuna tears the condom package open. Nazuna rolls it down his cock and his breath hitches.

Nazuna crawls over him, Kuro’s cock still in his hand.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Kuro reminds him gently, knowing how overeager Nazuna can be sometimes. Nazuna huffs. “I won’t!”

Nazuna lines up Kuro’s cock with his hole and starts to sink down. Kuro grips his hips, making sure Nazuna takes it slow. Kuro’s cock is a lot to take, after all. Nazuna moans as he takes it, every inch that slides in making him moan louder. He’s panting by the time he’s seated, and Kuro is resisting the urge to flip Nazuna over and fuck him hard.

Nazuna takes a few moments, letting himself get adjusted to Kuro’s size before he starts to rock his hips slowly. He moans, grinding down hard as he finds a spot that feels good, and Kuro grits his teeth.

“K-Kuro-chin…”

Kuro chuckles breathlessly. “I know it’s a lot. You’re doing good.”

Nazuna rocks gently. He’s always been loud, but even louder now that he can chase his own pleasure, and Kuro is glad his family is away tonight. Nazuna lifts up, about halfway up his shaft, and seats himself again, leaning forward and bracing himself on Kuro’s chest.

Kuro swallows, keeping his hands on Nazuna’s hips but allowing him to control the pace. Nazuna cries out when a well places thrust hits his prostate, and Nazuna starts rolling his hips to hit it every time.

Kuro watches Nazuna’s face as he rides him, screwed up in pleasure, and he commits it to memory. Watching Nazuna’s face as he’s being fucked is always Kuro’s favorite part about sex, and this time is no exception. Nazuna opens his eyes, looking down at Kuro’s face, and involuntarily moans. “K-Kuro-chin…I….h-help me.”

Kuro plants his feet on the bed beneath him and begins fucking up into Nazuna, which throws him off balance as he lands on Kuro’s chest. “A-Ahh, K-Kuro-chin…” Nazuna’s moans bounce around the room as their hips meet, the sounds of sex filling the space.

“Nito,” Kuro groans, and he picks up the pace, wrapping his arms around Nazuna’s back so he can fuck up into him harder.

Nazuna’s cock is trapped between their bodies, but Nazuna finds he doesn’t need to touch himself, as Kuro’s hard thrusts are sending him closer to the edge. Instead he buries his face into Kuro’s chest, trying to muffle his moans and do his best to rock his hips with Kuro’s rhythm.

Nazuna’s orgasm hits him hard, and he plummets over the edge, his come dirtying their torsos. He yells Kuro’s name as he comes, his voice already hoarse from moaning. When he comes back to his senses, Kuro is still rocking into him, and even though Nazuna’s tired, he continues rocking his hips to help Kuro come.

Kuro feels Nazuna tighten around him when he falls over the edge, and Kuro slows down his thrusts as Nazuna yells. He’s still rocking into Nazuna’s tightness, feeling his own orgasm creeping up on him.

“K-Kuro-chin,” Nazuna calls out, breathless. “F-Finish me however you want.”

It’s that which makes Kuro flip Nazuna onto his back, lifting his hips off the bed as he pounds into that tightness. He can hear Nazuna moaning again,and it only takes a few more thrusts before he comes, his hips stuttering. He leans down to kiss Nazuna, pressing their lips together quickly before he pulls out. Nazuna cringes, and Kuro kisses his forehead. “Sorry. Was I too rough?”

Nazuna shakes his head. “No, I liked it.”

Kuro strips the condom off, tossing it into a wastebasket near the bed. Nazuna opens his arms, reaching out for Kuro. Nazuna is always a big cuddler after sex, and it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Kuro chuckles. “Let me get something to clean us up, then I’ll be back.”

Nazuna pouts and folds his arms over his chest. Kuro smiles, kissing his forehead. “Won’t take long.”

When Kuro returns with a washcloth, Nazuna is half asleep, curled up on his side. Kuro carefully cleans the two of them up, and then tosses the washcloth in his laundry basket. He’ll deal with it later.

Nazuna opens his arms again, and Kuro lays down next to Nazuna, pulling him close.

“Thanks, Kuro-chin,” Nazuna says, muffled into Kuro’s chest.

Kuro hums. “What for?”

Nazuna huddles in closer. “For trying something new with me.”

Kuro chuckles. “Anytime, little rabbit.”


End file.
